The Good Doctor: Street Fair
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Takes place between the episodes "Apple" and "Intangibles". Shaun defends an autistic boy who's being bullied at the mall. Claire witnesses a whole new side of Shaun she's never seen before. Lea invites Shaun to a street fair. I do not own "The Good Doctor". "The Good Doctor" is owned by ABC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shaun Murphy woke up to the sound of his phone alarm. He got up and did his morning routine, each event being ended by a different alarm. As Shaun sat down eating an apple, his neighbor Lea walked in without knocking.

"So I wake up this morning to a note that someone slid under my door," Lea said.

"You didn't knock," Shaun said.

"Sorry," Lea said. "Anyway, the note said that there's some kind of street fair coming next weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me Shaun Murphy."

Shaun didn't respond.

"Shaun," Lea said. "Aren't you going to answer me? Do you want to go with me to the street fair next weekend?"

"I've never been to a street fair," Shaun replied. "Do you think they'll have apples?"

"Yeah," Lea replied. "I think they'll have caramel apples."

"I do not like caramel apples," Shaun said. "I only like regular apples."

"I'm sure they'll have regular apples too," Lea said.

"Okay," Shaun said patting himself on the head.

"So you'll go with me?" Lea asked.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay. How long does it last? I have to work."

"It'll be open

"Okay," Shaun said. "I'll go to the street fair Saturday after work. It'll be pretty late though."

"Okay," Lea said. "See you later Shaun Murphy."

Lea walked out of the apartment and Shaun couldn't help but smile a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shaun walked into San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital. Claire immediately approached him.

"Good morning Shaun," Claire said.

"Good morning Claire," Shaun said. "I don't usually run into you until later."

"Dr. Glassman wants to see us in his office," Claire said.

"Okay," Shaun said.

Shaun and Claire began walking towards Dr. Glassman's office.

"This morning, Lea came into my apartment without knocking," Shaun said.

"Oh," Claire said.

"She invited me to the street fair," Shaun said. "I said yes."

"That sounds fun," Claire said. "I love street fairs. Especially when they have caramel apples."

"I do not like caramel apples," Shaun said. "I only like regular ones."

"Okay," Claire said.

Shaun and Claire walked into Dr. Glassman's office. Dr. Glassman was waiting for them.

"Good morning you two," Dr. Glassman said.

"Good morning Dr. Glassman," Shaun said starting to sit in a chair.

"No need to sit," Dr. Glassman said. "I just wanted to inform you guys that the board has decided that since you two have worked extra hard, you will be given today and the next two days off. Think of it as a three day vacation."

"Thank you sir," Claire said.

"No thank you," Shaun said. "I want to work."

"And you can," Dr. Glassman said. "Just in three days."

"I want to work today," Shaun said.

"Look Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Residents hardly ever get a vacation. You really should enjoy it."

"I don't want a vacation," Shaun said. "I want to work."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"I don't want a vacation!" Shaun shouted. "I want to work!"

"Stop it!" Dr. Glassman shouted.

Shaun began breathing heavily.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

Shaun didn't respond.

"Just, take the next three days off and you may return to work," Dr. Glassman said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Shaun said.

Shaun got up and walked out of the office. Claire followed after him. Shaun walked out of the hospital and sat at the bus stop. Claire sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

Shaun didn't respond. Claire looked at Shaun's face and saw tears rolling down Shaun's face.

"So Shaun," Claire said. "I saw in an advertisement that they're having a sale at the mall today. Now that I don't have to work, I'm going to the mall. You should come."

"I hate malls," Shaun said.

"Okay," Claire said. "Well, I'll see you in three days."

Claire got up and started walking away. Shaun got up and followed after her.

"Okay," Shaun said. "I'll go to the mall. But I probably won't like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shaun and Claire sat at the food court at the mall. Claire had some tacos while Shaun had a burger and fries.

"Did you know that there are several claims to the history of hamburgers?" Shaun asked.

"I did not," Claire said.

"Hey loser!" Shaun and Claire heard a teenage boy say.

Shaun and Claire turned around to see a teenage boy and a teenage girl standing in front of another teenage boy who was sitting at a table eating a hamburger.

"You're that weird kid!" the teenage boy shouted.

"I have autism," the boy with the burger said.

The two teenagers began laughing.

"Oh," the teenage girl laughed. "Autism! You're a freak!"

"And a loser!" the teenage boy laughed.

The teenage boy took the autistic boy's hamburger and the teenage girl knocked over the drink. Shaun immediately stood up and angrily walked over to them.

"Shaun?" Claire asked.

"Hey!" Shaun screamed.

Claire was shocked. She had never heard Shaun scream like that. She'd heard Shaun raise his voice, but not in that tone.

"You two are horrible people!" Shaun shouted. "Picking on someone just because he has autism! Leave him alone!"

"He's a freak," the teenage girl said.

"He is not a freak!" Shaun shouted. "He is a person! You owe him an apology! How would you like it if I said you were fat?!"

Shaun put his hands into fists and began breathing heavily. He then looked the teenage boy in the eyes while continuing clenching his fists and breathing heavily.

"And you!" Shaun shouted. "How would you like it if I called you Zit Face?! You both apologize right now!"

The two teenagers looked at the boy.

"We're sorry," they said.

"Now go away and leave him alone!" Shaun screamed. "I better not see you bothering him again!"

The two teenagers got scared and ran off. Claire walked over to Shaun.

"Shaun?" Claire asked. "Are you okay?"

Shaun burst into tears.

"Hey," Claire said softly. "It's okay."

"Why are people so mean to other people?" Shaun cried.

"I don't know," Claire said.

Claire looked to see people were staring at them. She then looked to see a security guard walking over to them.

"Shaun," Claire said. "Come on. Let's go."

Later, Shaun exited the elevator onto his floor in his apartment building. As he walked down the hall, Lea opened her door.

"Hey Shaun Murphy," Lea said. "You're home early."

"I've been forced into a vacation," Shaun said.

"Would you like to come in?" Lea asked. "I have apples."

"No thank you," Shaun said. "I'm upset right now."

"What happened?" Lea asked.

"I went to the mall and these teenagers were being mean to this boy with autism," Shaun said.

Lea walked over to Shaun and gave him a hug. Shaun hugged her back and they stood there in the hallway in a tight embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shaun lied down on his bed watching the weather on his television. He then heard a knock at the door. Shaun turned off the television and opened the door. Dr. Glassman was standing there.

"Hello Dr. Glassman," Shaun said.

"Hello Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I feel bad for raising my voice at you earlier today. Do you want to go get some pancakes?"

As they sat down in the restaurant waiting for the pancakes, Dr. Glassman looked at Shaun.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "We need to talk about what happened today."

"I told you I didn't want a vacation and you yelled at me," Shaun said.

"I'm talking about what happened at the mall," Dr. Glassman said.

"How do you know?" Shaun asked. "You were not there."

"Claire told me," Dr. Glassman replied. "Look Shaun, someone recorded the incident on the phone. It's on the internet."

"Am I in trouble?" Shaun asked.

"Yes Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "The parents of the teenagers you yelled at wanted to press charges and the hospital boarded wanted to fire you. However, I convinced the parents not to press charges, and I was able to convince the board to let you keep your job."

Shaun did not respond.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"They were being very mean to an autistic kid," Shaun said. "They took his hamburger and spilled his soda. I was defending him."

"I just feel you could've handled the situation differently," Dr. Glassman said. "You need to think before you act Shaun."

Dr. Glassman saw tears falling from Shaun's face.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said softer. "Don't cry."

"Seeing that boy get bullied reminded me of how I was bullied," Shaun said. "It made me mad. And sad."

The waitress brought the pancakes and set them on the table.

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"Thanks," Dr. Glassman said.

After the waitress walked off, Dr. Glassman looked at Shaun.

"Listen Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I know you don't want to hear this…"

"Then don't say it," Shaun said. "I am not seeing a therapist."

"How do you know that's what I was about say?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"You've been saying it a lot lately," Shaun said. "You're getting predictable."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"This whole conversation I've been thinking before I acted," Shaun said. "I'm not hungry after all and I'm going home to watch the weather."

Shaun got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Great," Dr. Glassman said. "Just great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Claire sat on her couch in her apartment watching TV. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Claire said.

Jared walked into the apartment. Claire and Jared shared a kiss.

"How was your day?" Claire asked.

"It was very long," Jared said. "So many MRI's were performed on patients."

"Wow," Claire said.

"So I heard about what happened with Shaun at the mall," Jared said.

"Yeah," Claire said. "I've never seen Shaun like that before. I mean, I have heard him raise his voice. But the way he screamed at those teenagers was just surprising."

"Were you scared?" Jared asked.

"A little," Claire replied. "But those teenagers were being mean to this autistic boy. I almost got after them myself. But the way Shaun reacted, it kind of reminded me of Norman Bates from _Bates Motel_."

"I probably wouldn't go that far," Jared said.

"I'm worried about him," Claire said. "I've never seen him cry before. He was very upset. Maybe I should talk to him."

"I wouldn't bother him," Jared said.

Meanwhile, Shaun got out of the elevator at his apartment building. As he walked down the hallway, he wiped the tears from his eyes. Lea walked out of her apartment.

"Hello Shaun," Lea said.

"Hi Lea," Shaun said.

"Oh Shaun," Lea said giving Shaun a hug again. "You've been crying."

"I've had a bad day," Shaun said. "I'll be fine."

"What happened?" Lea asked.

"Dr. Glassman and I just had a fight," Shaun replied. "I walked off without eating my pancakes."

"I'm sorry," Lea said.

"It's a shame," Shaun said. "They looked like really good pancakes."

"Why did you have a fight?" Lea asked.

"He keeps trying to control me," Shaun said.

"I hate it when people try to control me," Lea said. "You know what?"

"What?" Shaun asked.

"Come with me," Lea said walking towards the elevator.

"I just want to go to bed," Shaun said.

"Please?" Lea asked.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaun and Lea sat down at the same restaurant at the same table where Shaun and Dr. Glassman had been an hour before.

"I have never returned to a restaurant I angrily left before," Shaun said.

"Oh," Lea said. "This is the same restaurant?"

"Yes," Shaun replied. "And the same table."

"We can leave if you want," Lea said.

"No," Shaun said. "I like this restaurant."

The same waitress walked over to them.

"Hey," the waitress said. "You're back."

"I would like three chocolate chip pancakes," Shaun said.

"Just three?" Lea asked.

"I always get three pancakes," Shaun replied.

"Come on Shaun Murphy," Lea said. "Branch out. Whenever I go to a restaurant, I never get the same thing I got the previous time."

"Why is that?" Shaun asked.

"I like to try new things," Lea replied.

"What if you don't like what you order?" Shaun asked.

"You never know unless you try," Lea replied.

"Okay then," Shaun said. "Cancel my pancakes. I want the breakfast cheeseburger and fries."

"What is the breakfast cheeseburger?" Lea asked.

"Oh," the waitress said. "It's our new promotion…"

"It is a cheeseburger with over easy eggs, bacon, and hash browns," Shaun replied.

"I'll have that too," Lea said.

After the waitress brought them their food, Shaun and Lea looked at their burgers.

"Okay Shaun," Lea said. "Let's do this together."

Shaun and Lea took their burgers into their hands.

"Okay," Lea said. "On the count of 3. 3!"

Shaun and Lea bit into their burgers.

"This is really good," Lea said.

"It is good," Shaun said. "I like it. But Lea, you skipped 1 and 2."

Lea laughed and kissed Shaun on the cheek.

"You crack me up Shaun Murphy," Lea laughed.

Shaun found himself smiling at Lea.

"Thank you," Shaun said.

As Shaun and Lea exited the elevator in the apartment building, they smiled at each other.

"I had fun," Shaun said.

"Me too," Lea said. "But I am so tired."

"Me as well," Shaun said. "Good night Lea."

"Good night Shaun Murphy," Lea said.

Shaun gave Lea a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," Shaun said.

Shaun walked to his door, unlocked it, entered, and shut the door behind him. Lea then unlocked her door. As she opened her door, Lea looked over at Shaun's door.

"Good night Shaun Murphy," Lea said out loud. "I love you. Why can't I ever say that when I'm around you?"

Lea walked into her apartment, and closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shaun sat at his kitchen table eating breakfast. As he bit into his apple, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shaun said.

The door opened and Dr. Glassman walked into the apartment.

"Hello Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"I thought you were Lea," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "We really need to talk."

"I'm sorry I walked out of the restaurant," Shaun said.

"It's not that Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Look, you confronted teenagers."

"We already talked about this," Shaun said.

"I know we talked about this Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "But what you did was wrong."

"I know I should have thought before I acted," Shaun said. "Those teenagers were being really mean to that autistic boy."

"You could've just calmly talked to them," Dr. Glassman said. "Shaun, you need to talk to a therapist."

"Shut up," Shaun said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Glassman said.

"You are pestering me," Shaun said.

"I'm not trying to pester you Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I just want what's best for you. I love you Shaun.

"I love you too," Shaun said.

"I'll stop talking about this," Dr. Glassman said.

"Last night I went back to the restaurant with Lea," Shaun said.

"You did?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Lea and I had breakfast burgers," Shaun said. "I decided to branch out."

"Was it good?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Lea kissed my cheek," Shaun said. "Then I kissed her cheek later."

"Wow," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm happy for you."

"Today I'm just going to stay home and watch my television," Shaun said. "August Rush is on today."

"Well I've got to get to the hospital Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Goodbye," Shaun said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shaun sat at his table eating dinner. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shaun asked.

"It's Lea," Lea replied from the other side of the door.

Shaun got up and opened the door. Lea stood there smiling.

"So there's this meteor shower," Lea said. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

Shaun and Lea lied down on a blanket on the rooftop of the apartment building watching the meteor shower.

"Wow," Lea said. "I've never actually seen a real meteor shower. Have you?"

"Once," Shaun said. "With Steve."

"Who's Steve?" Lea asked.

"My brother," Shaun replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Lea said.

"He died," Shaun said.

"I'm so sorry," Lea said. "It must have been so hard for you."

"I keep a picture of him on my dresser," Shaun said. "I like to remember the good memories."

"You were really close weren't you?" Lea asked.

"He was my best friend," Shaun said. "It's somewhat comforting to know that he's watching over me in Heaven."

"Hi Steve," Lea said. "I wish I could've met you. You sound like you were a great person."

"He was," Shaun said.

Lea moved over and put her head on Shaun's shoulder. Shaun then wrapped his arms around her. Shaun and Lea fell asleep as they watched the meteor shower.

The next morning, Shaun woke up and Lea was still asleep in his arms on the rooftop. Shaun continued to lie down quietly while Lea slept. After about an hour, Lea slowly woke up and yawned.

"Oh," Lea said yawning. "I guess we fell asleep."

"We did," Shaun said. "You snore."

"Okay," Lea said.

"You should do a sleep study," Shaun said. "You might have Sleep Apnea."

"Okay," Lea said. "I'll consider it."

Lea and Shaun got up and walked back inside. Once they got in the elevator, Shaun smiled at Lea.

"Hey Lea," Shaun said.

"Yes Shaun?" Lea asked.

Shaun began making out with Lea.

"Lea," Shaun said.

Lea snapped out of her fantasy.

"Yes Shaun?" Lea asked

"This is our floor," Shaun said.

"Oh," Lea said as she and Shaun walked out


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was Saturday morning. Shaun walked into a hospital room where a teenage girl was lying in a hospital bed and her mother was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Good morning," Shaun said. "I am Dr. Shaun Murphy. Sit up."

The teenage girl sat up.

"She was coughing all night and she can hardly breathe," the mother said.

"Her throat is swollen," Shaun said taking a flashlight and a tongue depressor out of a drawer. "Say aw."

"Aw," the teenage girl said as Shaun held down her tongue and shined the flashlight."

"Your throat is very red," Shaun said. "It appears to be swelling shut. Is she on any medication?"

"Just steroids for an upper respiratory infection," the teenage girl said.

"She's having an allergic reaction," Shaun said. "I will go inform someone and get some steroid free medicine."

Shaun walked out of the room to find Dr. Melendez waiting for him.

"Hello Dr. Melendez," Shaun said.

"Dr. Glassman wants to see you in the conference room Shaun," Dr. Melendez said.

"I have to get medicine for a patient," Shaun said. "Her throat is swelling shut due to an allergic reaction to steroids."

"I'll take care of it," Dr. Melendez said. "Now go see Dr. Glassman. That's an order."

Shaun put his hands together and walked down the hall toward the conference room. As he entered the conference room, Shaun was shocked to see the autistic kid from the mall a week earlier sitting between Claire and Dr. Glassman.

"Hello Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "This is Bryant, the young man you defended at the mall."

"Hello Bryant," Shaun said. "I am Dr. Shaun Murphy."

"I know," Bryant said. "Claire and Dr. Glassman told me. You have autism too."

"That is correct," Shaun said.

Bryant walked over to Shaun. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you so much for defending me," Bryant cried.

"You're welcome," Shaun said.

Shaun patted Bryant on the back. He then embraced Bryant tightly while they both cried. Dr. Glassman looked over at a shocked Claire.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"This is just a whole new side of Shaun," Claire said.

"Just because he's autistic doesn't mean he can't show emotion," Dr. Glassman said.

As Claire and Shaun exited the hospital that night, Claire looked over at Shaun.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Why?" Shaun asked. "Because I cried?"

"Not at all," Claire replied. "I just wondered how you were feeling."

"You're a terrible liar," Shaun said. "I will see you later Claire. Lea and I are going to the street fair."

Shaun entered the bus and Claire watched as the bus drove off.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Shaun exited the elevator, walked down his hallway, entered his apartment, and put his backpack on his hook. He then exited his apartment, locked the door, and knocked on Lea's door. Shaun held his hands together as Lea opened the door.

"Hello Shaun Murphy," Lea said.

"Hello Lea," Shaun said. "Are you ready to go to the street fair?"

"Yes," Lea said as she slipped her shoes on.

As Shaun and Lea walked around the street fair, Lea noticed Shaun was eating a caramel apple.

"I thought you didn't like caramel apples," Lea said.

"I decided to branch out," Shaun said. "This is pretty good."

"Well you have caramel on your face Shaun Murphy," Lea said.

"I do?" Shaun asked.

Lea dipped her finger in the caramel and wiped it on Shaun's face.

"Now you do," Lea replied.

"Physical humor," Shaun said.

Shaun dipped his finger in the caramel and wiped it on Lea's face.

"Now you have caramel on your face," Shaun said.

Lea laughed and kissed Shaun on the cheek.

"They have a Ferris wheel," Shaun said pointing over to a yellow Ferris wheel.

"I love Ferris wheels," Lea said.

Shaun and Lea walked over and got on the Ferris wheel. As they went around, they both smiled at each other. As they got to the top, the wheel stopped.

"We are stuck," Shaun said.

"No we're not," Lea said. "They're probably just letting someone off or on."

"I'm so sorry," the operator said. "The Ferris wheel is having difficulties. We'll try to get you down as soon as possibly."

"I guess we are stuck," Lea said.

"Yeah," Shaun said.

Lea looked down at the street fair.

"We are up so high!" Lea cheered. "I'm king of the world!"

Shaun looked down as well. He then began remembering Steve falling off the top of the train. Shaun began fidgeting his fingers nervously.

"I want to get down," Shaun said.

"We can't get down yet Shaun," Lea said.

"I don't feel safe," Shaun said. "I need to get down!"

"It's okay," Lea said.

"It is not okay!" Shaun said freaking out. "It is not okay! I need to get down! I need to get down! Someone get me down! Get me down!"

Shaun began breathing rapidly.

"Shaun," Lea said softly. "It's okay. It's okay."

Lea patted Shaun on the back. Shaun began to relax.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

When they finally got back to the apartment building and exited the elevator, Shaun looked at Lea.

"Thank you for inviting me to the street fair," Shaun said. "I had fun."

"You're welcome," Lea said.

"I'm sorry I freaked out of the Ferris wheel," Shaun said.

"It's okay," Lea said. "You should've told me that you were afraid of heights."

"Lea," Shaun said. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Hey Shaun," Lea said. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"I do not," Shaun replied.

"Would you like to come in and hang out for a little bit?" Lea asked. "We could watch TV."

"I don't know," Shaun said.

"I have Netflix," Lea said. "We could watch _Bates Motel_."

"I like that show," Shaun said. "Okay."

"You know," Lea said as she began to unlock her door. "You look an awful lot like Norman Bates in the show."

"I don't see it," Shaun said.

Shaun smiled as he followed Lea into her apartment.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Sunday morning, Shaun sat on Lea's couch. Lea was asleep in Shaun's arms. Shaun sat there quietly until Lea woke up.

"Good morning Shaun," Lea yawned as she woke up.

"We fell asleep," Shaun said.

"We keep doing that," Lea said.

Shaun's phone began to vibrate. Shaun looked at his phone to see Dr. Glassman was calling.

"It's Dr. Glassman," Shaun said before answering. "Hi Dr. Glassman."

"Hey Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Would you like to go get some pancakes?"

"Yes please," Shaun said. "Can Lea come?"

"Actually, I would prefer if you came alone," Dr. Glassman said. "There's something we need to talk about. Meet me in an hour."

"I'll be there," Shaun said.

Shaun hung up his phone and looked at Lea.

"Dr. Glassman wants to meet with me," Shaun said. "I have to go now."

"Okay," Lea said. "I had fun last night."

"Me too," Shaun said. "Thank you for taking me to the street fair."

"You're welcome," Lea said.

Shaun kissed Lea on the cheek and got up. As he walked out, Lea smiled.

"See you later Shaun Murphy," Lea said.

An hour later, Shaun and Dr. Glassman sat at a table at the restaurant.

"What's so important?" Shaun asked. "Why couldn't I bring Lea?"

"So tell me Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "What did you do at the street fair?"

"Lea and I walked around," Shaun replied. "I tried a caramel apple. It was good. Lea and I put caramel on each other's faces."

"What else did you do?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"We rode the Ferris wheel," Shaun replied. "Then we walked around some more. After the fair, we watched _Bates Motel_."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said getting out his phone. "I need to show you something."

"Is it a funny internet video?" Shaun asked.

"It's an internet video," Dr. Glassman said. "But it's not funny."

Shaun took the phone and watched the video of him and Lea stuck on the Ferris wheel. The video was titled _Crazy Guy Freaks Out on Stalled Wheel._

"How did…" Shaun started to ask.

"Someone was filming with the street fair with their phone and happened to be by the Ferris wheel when it stalled," Dr. Glassman replied.

"Hey," Shaun read aloud. "This is the same guy who went mental on those teenagers at the mall. What a spaz. I feel sorry for that girl he's with."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said taking back his phone. "Please stop reading comments. Tell me what happened."

"Lea commented that we were so high," Shaun replied. "I then had memories of Steve falling from the train and dying."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You've had a tough couple of weeks."

"I'm fine," Shaun said.

"You had a nervous breakdown on a Ferris wheel Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You confronted teenagers. A few weeks ago, you were in a grocery store with a gunman. I don't think you're fine."

"I do not like where this is going," Shaun said.

"You're going to interview potential life coaches Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "It's not a suggestion."

"I don't need a life coach," Shaun said. "I need to handle things myself and work hard at my job so I can save lives."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"And I need to make lots of money in order to pay my bills, get food, and get a surround sound system for my television," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Please just consider it. Can you please at least interview potential life coaches? Can you do that for me?"

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" Shaun asked. "Okay. Okay. I'll interview potential life coaches."

Shaun began holding his hands together.

"It feels like you are controlling me," Shaun said.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Dr. Glassman said.

"I don't understand why you're so adamant," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I just want what's best for you. You barely talk about Steve."

"I don't want to talk about Steve," Shaun said. "It makes me sad."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Steve is dead," Shaun said. "There's nothing I can do about it. Let's move on. My brother is dead."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said softly.

"We were there because of me," Shaun said with tears in his eyes. "If I had been able to make friends on my own, we wouldn't have even been there, Steve wouldn't have fallen, and he'd still be alive. It's my fault."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said softly. "It's not your fault."

"It feels that way," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said softly. "It's okay."

"I'm going to get the rainbow trout," Shaun said. "Lea taught me to branch out."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"I don't want to talk about Steve!" Shaun shouted. "Will you shut up about it?!"

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said. "Calm down."

"Okay," Shaun said patting himself on the head. "Okay."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

Monday morning, Lea got out of the elevator at the apartment building and notice Shaun saying goodbye to a woman with blonde hair. Lea wasted no time walking over to Shaun.

"So," Lea said. "Who was that?"

"A housekeeper," Shaun replied.

"Leaving your place at 7:00 in the morning?" Lea asked.

"I was interviewing her," Shaun said.

"You're hiring a housekeeper for a studio apartment?" Lea asked in disbelief.

"I'm not hiring her," Shaun replied. "Her clothes don't match."

"Right," Lea said.

Shaun kind of hummed to himself.

"You're such an ass-hat Shaun Murphy," Lea said in a flirting manner as she tapped Shaun's shoulder.

Lea walked off and Shaun patted his shoulder and looked over at his shirt as he entered his apartment.

 **THE END**


End file.
